


L'il Red

by FreyaFenris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Purge (2013)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fanart, Gen, Gun Violence, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Scars, Werewolves, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'il Red

 

**Author's Note:**

> Effect of a sleepless night, losing all the ability to draw, badly working tablet and watching The Purge - so here is some hunter!Stiles.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/93465415804/)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/L-il-Red-472371503)).


End file.
